


The Coffee Shop

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young British Elites see each other from opposite sides of a coffee shop and are too shy to speak to each other. </p><p>Modern Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two. They are so cute!! I might continue this one if anyone wants more!

Ciel Phantomhive had to go to the café down the street to study for a final coming up. He couldn’t concentrate in the library and thought the fresh air would do him some good. As he was walking into the café, a young woman caught his eye. She had curly blonde hair in two pigtails. Her top was pink and frilly. 

Her green eyes sparkled as she concentrated on her chemistry textbook. Ciel blushed, realizing that he was staring at her. He turned away to make sure she didn’t catch him. He saw his best friend, Sebastian a few tables past the young woman so he hurried to him. 

“Sebastian! I saw the cutest girl. But I just can’t go over to talk to her. What if she thinks I’m lame or boring?” 

“Young master, she wouldn’t think that! I’m sure she will love you. You are charming and kind.” Sebastian calls Ciel young master because he is older and a bit more formal. He also used to work for the family before leaving to pursue higher level education. Old habits tend to die hard. 

“Alright, I can try…” Ciel started to walk over to the girl’s table but stopped when he saw a young man around Sebastian’s age already sitting with her. The man had long red hair and an impish grin. Ciel backed away, feeling foolish. He sat down dejected at the table with Sebastian. 

 

Little did Ciel know that the girl, Elizabeth Midford also thought he was cute at first sight and was shy about talking to him so she asked her sassy gay friend, Grell to help her. 

“You just have to do it, Lizzy. Get up there and talk to the boy.” 

But before she could, he and his tall handsome friend had left. She sat down, disappointed in herself. 

“Maybe next time, dear.” Grell patted her arm. 

“I hope we meet again, handsome stranger.” She whispered to herself.


End file.
